


I'll let you die

by rusblk



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s02e22 The Wire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusblk/pseuds/rusblk
Summary: Garak has a visitor on his deathbed.





	I'll let you die

The sleeping face was still. Pain showed at the crease between ridges but at least it didn't scream. He lay on the bed on the other side. The face across was unaware of the pain of countless days to come. Slowly everything will move away. The hope of going back home is gone, his family is dead, the planet he loves dearly is destroyed, and finally even his friends left him. He lay on his side and looked at his friend's face for a long time. He wanted to let him die while a friend watching. It was most generous of him.

Garak opened his eyes. His eyelids shut and uncovered several times. He got up and went to Garak's side.

"Doctor... forgive me."

"I forgive you. For whatever it is you did. For all the things you will do."

Garak let out a hoarse chuckle.

"You forgave me a long time ago. You're still here, so my doctor must be safe."

"Yes. Everything's gonna be okay."

"A man cannot let his enemies outlive him. I failed."

"You did, if you think of me as an enemy."

"Should I?"

"Trust me. This is for the best."

"Please tell him... that I love him."

"I already did."

"Did you hear the answer?"

"He said he will tell you later."

Garak's lips drew a thin line. He closed his eyes in satisfaction.

"That is more than I could hope."


End file.
